War never heals
by Isabella Fernandez Carriedo
Summary: What will happen if Prussia and Romano fall in love with the same girl? Will another war between Italy and Germany break out? Who will she choose to be with? Sucky summery is a suck summery, the storry is alot better though.


**I did this story with a friend of mines. We couldnt continue it because she moved away but i pormise that i will keep writing in this story everytime it comes to my friends part after it was on my part it will become a chapter. you will know who was the one who wrote it because hers will be like this[~~~Mizuki's part] and mines will be like this [~~~Ame's part~~~] so you wont get confused. thats all R&R porfavor. I might make a few changes to the story and i WILL announce it.**

~~~Ame's Part~~~

Ame skated threw the park (skating being one of her favorite things to do) she saw Romano (best friend)talking to the BTT. Ame skated over to them and covered Romano's eyes (his back was facing her)  
Romano: What the Fuck!?  
Ame:*in a deep voice* Guess who?  
BTT:*chuckles slightly*  
Romano :Let me go Ame~!  
Ame: Sorry dude~!. (Americas sister)  
Romano:*sighs* its ok just don't scare me like that again .  
Ame:Yay forgiveness~!w  
Prussia:*chuckles* well aren't you going to say something to the awesome me? Kesesese~  
Ame:*giggles* oh Sorry~ Hola como estas? (Spain's Daughter and Puerto Rico) And one thing~ your not as awesome as me Prussia-kun~  
Prussia:Kesesese oh your not as awesome as me!  
Ame and Prussia:*arguing about whos awesomest*  
Spain: Hermanita, Amigo your fighting over nothing~ ^_^"  
Ame and Prussia: But im the awesomest one~!  
France: Oh but Moncheri your not as awesome as Gilbert here~ he has been laid many times before but how about you moncheri?  
Ame: *blushes* you Perv~!  
France: Honhonhon why are you blushing moncheri? *laughs*  
Ame:you know what France?  
France: What Moncheri?  
Ame: FUCK YOU! XP  
France:*chuckles*when?  
Ame:*smirks* tonight my house~  
Romano:WTF?!  
Spain:No! mi pobre Hija~! (Means: No! My poor Daughter~! )  
Prussia:*smirking but slightly jealous*  
Ame: Just Kidding~! *skates off*  
Romano: Oi! Wait for me~! *skates after her*(yes he had a skateboard)

Ame Skated slowly thinking about what France said. It hurt her knowing Prussia was a player and having a different girl in his bed every night but she had to deal with that. Romano catched up to her and patted her back.

Romano: its ok he doesn't know what he's missing~ *Smiles slightly* (that's right he knows but he doesn't know she might like him too~ XD)  
Ame:*nods*yeah~….Romano I have to tell you something~…..  
Romano:*looks at her* what is it?  
Ame:*looks into his eyes* i…..have to go to war soon~…..  
Romano: *eyes widn slightly and freezes*  
Ame: im sorry I didn't tell you earlier~….*looks down*  
Romano:*shakes head* Why!? I thought you wouldn't go to wars anymore! You…..Promised me…*looks down*  
Ame: I know… I wish I wouldn't go but Russia declared war on America and he wants my Territory so im obligated to fight for his and my protection.  
Romano:*nods*I get it now…. Just don't get hurt, even ask the potato bastard for help please! *eyes get watery*  
Ame: I will…..please don't cry~…*hugs him*

Romano Hugged back crying slightly. He didn't want her to go. The last time she did go to war she broke her arm and had many bullet holes in her in her.(sence they cant really die~ . I think~XD)She was put in a hospital for months. Every week getting surgery to get more bullets out of her. They pulled away from the hug and Ame helped wipe away Romanos tears.

Ame: I promise to send letters Roma-kun~  
Romano: D-don't c-call m-me t-that~ *wiping away the remaining tears*

Ame smiled at Romano and grabbed his hand with one hand and the skateboard with the other and started running to Germany's house.

*few minutes later*

Ame and Romano arrived at Germany's house and knocked on the door. Italy opened the door with a bright smile on his face.

Italy: Fratello Bella you made it~! ^w^  
Ame: *smiles softly* hola Ita-chan~ (nickname)  
Romano:*still kinda sad* Ciao~…Wheres the potato bastard!?

Italy chuckled slightly and then motioned for them to follow him. They noded and followed Italy to the back of the house where a training Germany was at. Ame smiled and got closer to him.

Ame: Germany-kun can I ask for a favor?

Germany sat up from doing his sit-ups and looked up at her.

Germany: Vhat is it?  
Ame: Alfred and I need help…  
Germany:*raises eyebrow* vith vhat?  
Ame: ….war…  
Germany:*Stands up* ill help~…

Ame smiled and nodded.

Ame: Gracias Germany-kun~  
Germany: *smiles slightly* your velcome~  
Ame:*Smiles and scratches her cheek* ummmmm….can me and Romano sleep over tonight~?  
Romano: what!? No!  
Ame: come on Romano!  
Romano: …fine….  
Germany:*slightly chuckles* you two can sleep over~  
Italy and Ame: yay!

Ame , Italy and Romano went inside to let Germany train some more. Prussia walked through the front door and with France and Spain just when Ame Italy and Romano sat down. Spain was slightly happy to see his little sister but didn't say anything for some reason. Romano and Ame sat in the love seat talking to Italy who was sitting down in front of their legs. Italy layed his head on Ame's lap and Romano layed his head on Ames shoulder while Ame was petting Italy's head being careful with his curl. The BTT was watching carefully thinking 'WTF!?' . Prussia was slightly Jealous while Spain was starting to turn into big brother protection mode. Prussia didn't like the feeling of being jealous he was too awesome for that feeling. He was thinking about telling her but he was just thinking of the negative things. Prussia and France were dragging Spain out of the house before he went all Protective over Ame and then went to Spains house to sleep over just when Romano was about to start talking.(by the way Spain knows nothing of the war)

Romano: So when is it?  
Ame: huh? Oh the war? Its in a month~  
Italy: why so early?  
Ame: its not really early its been three months sence Russia declared war~*shrugs*  
Romano: why the hell you acting so damn carefree? And as if you don't care if you lose?  
Ame: to tell the truth I am scared of losing and the thing is he cant hurt me~ and you guys know why~  
Romano: yeah but last time you-  
Ame: But last time nothing Romano….that was the past and now im stronger and more prepared *smiles at him* I Promise not to come back hurt~  
Romano:*stays quiet*  
Ame:*Sighs*if I break that promise im the worst bestfriend in the entire world alright~?  
Romano: you bet you are if you do!  
Ame:*giggles*Ok then


End file.
